Sakura's Party Bash
by Foxgurl
Summary: So it's Sakura's birthday and to do something nice, the boys decide to take her to the circus. Oh sure, it seems harmless at first... but insanity quickly ensues! Clown bashing, tigers, and sparks flying, oh my! Will Sasuke and Naruto survive? SASUNARU


A/N: This is a big WTF story, as you all will soon know. Because of the bored induced time I so willingly shred for this nonsense... this story came to be. Ironic, ne? Well some parts might not make sense, the characters will be a little out of character and unless you are completely ready for a story full of stupidity, I suggest you turn around and walk straight outta here! Cause yeah, this is stupid. And there's some clown bashing... seriously! But for those who are actually gunna read this, the setting takes place when they are a tad bit older and it's Sakura's birthday. The terrible duo try to be nice but you know, they're either making out or bitching. Oh yah, and if it says GENKIN instead of GENIN, I know, I apologize but I was stupid back when I wrote this.

Pairing: SASUNARU (If you don't like yaoi, get the FUCK outta here!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But Sasunaru is yumtastical.

_Sakura's Party Bash_

"I hate the circus. I hate the circus. I hate the circus. I hate the circus. I hate the circus. You can't make me. I don't have to. You can't FORCE me to go in there. You really can't. I don't HAVE to go in there, you know. It's not like it's the law."

"Ok, we get it. You REALLY don't like the circus. Fine. You can go in the back and stare at elephant butts while me and Sasuke-kun go have fun and eat cotton candy!"

The raven haired gennin sighed deeply as his pink haired companion latched onto his arm and stuck her tongue out at Naruto. The blonde frowned and, after about four hours of complaining, quieted. 'Finally. I thought he'd NEVER shut up' Sasuke thought in annoyance, trying in vain to shove Sakura off his arm with as little conflict as possible.

"Sakura get off my arm," he gruffed, his command lost to the girl as Naruto suddenly sighed loudly and spoke up.

"Nyah. What's so fantastic about Sasuke the great anyways? He doesn't even notice you," Naruto grumbled ill temperedly, shoving his hands in his pockets and shooting Sasuke the best glare he could muster up.

The ninja sighed and brushed the insult away as if it were nothing.

_Sometimes Naruto, you can be quite the little brat can't you?_

"You don't know what you're talking about Naruto. Sasuke's sweet and considerate and smart and strong and..." Sakura then turned to the blackhaired beauty, a faint crimson rising to her cheeks, "And he's also very handsome if you don't mind me saying Sasuke-kun..."

"Say it all you want but I've still yet to see him be any of those things you just said. He's still just an asshole to me," Naruto sneered angrily, making Sasuke feel like pulling out his hair right there and just saying "Forget it. We're going home."

But the boy calmly collected himself and just rose his voice over the two, trying to stand between their constant pissing match that seemed to never end.

"If you're quite done making fools of yourself..." Sasuke started, earning a middle finger from Naruto, "You should probably know that we're here. And Naruto, put your kunai away. We're here to see a show, not go on a massive killing spree."

Naruto made a nice face and grumbled a few colorful curse words before complying to what his companion said and hiding his knifes safely in his boots just as the three walked into the ticket booth.

"Think you're all smart... ch. As if..."

"Can I help the next person please?" a kind looking blonde lady asked, summoning the small group over to her with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, if you can help me find a way to make _him_ disappear," Naruto muttered, indirectly talking about Sasuke who snorted lightly and helped Sakura pay for the tickets.

"Honestly Naruto, you're so embarrassing. Why do you hate Sasuke so much? Huunnn… I'll be right back, need to go to the bathroom. You two go find seats and _please_ try not to kill each other. We're here to have fun," Sakura stated, pushing through the crowds of many people inside the rather large tent.

_Why _**do**_ you hate me so much Naruto?_

"I hate the circus..." Naruto again stated under his breath, sticking close to Sasuke so that they would not get separated.

"I do too but its Sakura's birthday. It's the least we could do... really..." Sasuke shouted over the growing cluster of noises and sounds as the people prepared for the opening acts, "Besides, would you rather be at the zoo? That was her second runner up."

Naruto nodded his head vigorously. The blackhaired ninja sighed and dragged Naruto by the arm over to three empty seats in a corner, pushing the blonde into a seat and sitting himself on the one right next to him.

Sasuke barely caught a glimpse of Naruto looking over at him, blushing faintly, before the blonde turned away suddenly and stared out into the middle of the ring where the ringmaster stood.

_What's _**he**_ looking at?_

Before Sasuke could deepen his brief thoughts, the loud circus music began to play and the lights dimmed to a point where they were nearly on. It was then Sasuke, too, turned his attention to the center of the ring.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALLLLLL AGES! ARE YOU GUYS READY TO HAVE SOME FUN!" the ringmaster blurted into his microphone, getting a round of applauds from the audience and a few hoots as well, "THEN PLEASE PUT YOU HANDS TOGETHER FOR OUR OPENING ACT, BOZO AND GURTRUDE THE CLOWNS!"

Sasuke felt Naruto's arm suddenly become tense against his own and one quick look at the blonde told him that he didn't like what was going to come. Paling as the two poorly dressed clowns emerged from behind a red curtain, Naruto desperately clung to his seat and swallowed a few times.

"Ohgodohgodohgod..." Sasuke heard him mutter under his breath.

He was about to reach out and ask his friend what was wrong when one of the clowns jumped right in front of the blonde, squeaking a plastic horn loudly in his face.

"WELL HOWWWWDY LITTLE MAN! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" it shouted, laughing giddily as Naruto clamped his eyes shut and began to tremble.

"G-go a-away..." he stuttered, earning another gay fit of laughter from the pocessed clown and another squeak of his plastic horn.

"Noooooo way! Not until you give me a bbbbbiiiiiiiigggggg howdy doo smile!"

Sasuke didn't know if it was the annoying squeak of the damn horn in his ear or the fact the clown found happiness in tormenting Naruto, but, to his surprise, he found himself standing up and stepping in front of his blonde friend. Pulling back, Sasuke landed a punch square in the clown's face, probably knocking out many of it's huge teeth. The whole crowd gasped as the clown went flying into the south wall of the tent before turning their shocked gazes towards Sasuke who remained emotionless but felt himself grow hot with embarrassment.

Turning to the ringmaster, he said, "Please proceed" and sat down quietly, Naruto staring at him in a barely hidden look of surprise.

"What the hell did you do that for asshole!" he quietly whispered as the ringmaster just shrugged it off and asked for the next act to please come out on stage.

"You were practically about to wet your pants that's why..." Sasuke stated back, arranging himself more comfortably against the hard plastic seat.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and looked at the tigers that were being released from their cages. He sighed loudly and looked back at Sasuke then turned his head and looked at the tigers. The raven haired ninja rolled his eyes and gave Naruto a glance.

"What do you want dobe?" he asked coolly, noticing that the blonde seemed to flinch slightly then growl deeply in his throat in clear annoyance.

"Who said I wanted something Sassuuuuukkkkeeee-kun?" he sneered, laughing as one of the tigers nearly caught it's tail on fire while jumping through a flaming hoop, "Did you see that? God animals are stupid!"

"Stop trying to change the subject, dead-last, you keep looking over at me every other second," Sasuke grumbled, earning a frustrated look from Naruto.

"I well-ergg... come on dammit... I just wanted to say..."

Naruto was looking down at his shoes obviously struggling to find the right words to say when a blast from a shot gun ruined the moment and caused the shorter ninja to scowl.

"I just wanted to say that you're a big dumb butthead and nobody likes you!" Naruto finished quite maturely, (A/N: snort) folding his arms at his chest and frowning as the tigers were quickly put back into their cages after one actually did catch it's tail on fire.

_Is that what you really think of me Naruto?_

"God this show sucks, if anyone asks me to come to the circus again I'll say bite me," Naruto mumbled under his breath, slouching in his chair and folding his arms across his chest.

Sasuke frowned but didn't pursue the matter further, he was having enough trouble as it was keeping his emotions in check. 'God damn Naruto... if he has something to say to me he should just say it!' the genkin thought in aggravation.

"OI! WHAT ARE THOSE STUPID ANIMALS DOING!"

Sasuke turned his attention to the blonde only to see the shorter genkin stand and pull out his kunai knifes.

"Naruto? What the hell--"

"GET UP SASUKE!

"What!"

"MOVE!"

It was then Sasuke felt the blonde fling himself against him, knocking them both roughly to the floor. Sasuke stared up at the flushing boy from his spot on the ground. He was about to ask what the hell he was cue in bad word doing when he saw a glimpse of a white tiger lunge at the spot he was just sitting at a few moments ago. Sasuke quickly rose to his feet and pulled out his shuriken, balancing himself against Naruto's back. The blonde growled.

"That was what I was trying to tell you about early! God you're so stupid for someone who's supposed to be so perfect!" Naruto mumbled under his breath, preparing himself to attack the beast the second it began to move.

Sasuke just shot him a cold glare.

"Just hold your ground," he muttered, feeling Naruto shrug away and turn to face him.

"Why are you always doing that? I JUST SAVED YOU! CAN'T YOU BE GRATEFUL FOR ONCE!" the blonde ninja yelled in anguish, not paying any heed to the tiger behind him.

Sasuke could practically see the tiger smirking at Naruto's oblivious state of being. Eyes wide, Sasuke grabbed the blonde by his waist and jumped to one side just as the tiger pounced, growling deeply in its throat at not being able to sink its teeth into something.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing! You know you should NEVER turn your back to an opponent!" Sasuke yelled in anger, not receiving a response of the smaller ninja in his arms.

Naruto seemed to be preoccupied with his waist. And the arms still wrapped around it. Sasuke quickly blinked and let his arms fall down loosely to his sides. Naruto smirked.

"You hugged me," he whispered smugly, earning a faint glow to rise onto the taller boy's face.

"I did not," Sasuke countered, glancing around for some inspiration to attack and get the blonde off his case.

Naruto wouldn't have it.

"Oh but you DID hug me," he quirked, snickering as Sasuke failed to retain his emotionless barrier.

"Shut up Naruto or I'll let the tiger eat you," Sasuke muttered darkly, spotting the beast and quickly darting over to it, shuriken at hand.

The tiger moved fluently and manages to dodge the sharp throwing stars, not to Sasuke's surprise. Animal instinct would most definitely kick in and told the thing to "GET THE HECK OUT OF THE WAY!" But Sasuke on the other hand, had something animal instinct could not counter as it began to circle the raven beauty vigorously. The dark haired fighter nimbly jumped up onto a balance wire and glared down at the tiger. He wasn't fat.

The tiger seemed down hearted, knowing for a fact that he could not reach Sasuke who was too high up for him to get. But that didn't last long before he ran towards the next best thing. Sasuke smacked his forehead.

"Naruto," he groaned, noting that the blonde was still pouting in the corner of the room, refusing to budge from his spot, "NARUTO MOVE IT!"

Naruto shook his head violently.

"FORGET IT!"

Sasuke begin to panic slightly as the tiger got closer.

"NARUTO! Argh... please MOVE!" the taller boy said with much strain; please was not a common word in his vocabulary.

Naruto smirked and stuck out his tongue.

"NO WAY! I rather let the tiger eat me!"

At this point Sasuke was desperate. He knew he couldn't get down there quick enough to _forcibly_ move the blonde to safety, and the next thing he was about to say did not appeal to him in anyway. But seconds were ticking by and the ravened hair boy knew that if he didn't act quick, Naruto would more than happily allow himself to be tiger chow. He gulped a couple of times and braced himself for what he was about to do.

"Naruto I-I..." Sasuke finally gathered his courage just as the tiger was about to lunge, "I LOVE YOU!" (A/N: So random!)

"WHAT!"

Naruto quickly jumped to the side as the tiger nearly grabbed him and stared up accusingly at Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ASSHOLE? YOU BETTER NOT BE TOYING WITH ME!"

Sasuke glanced around quickly and spotted the tiger making a quick "U" turn, quickly trying to nab Naruto while he was, once again, off guard.

"Yes yes!" Sasuke said in a weak voice, trying to get Naruto to move once again, "I love you! So if you cared about me and my er... feelings... you'd get up here and out of danger you idio-- I mean-- eh... Naruto!"

Naruto willingly complied, causing the tiger to slow its pace to a trot, a discouraged look gracing itself upon it's face. Sasuke sighed and nearly slapped the blonde in the face.

"Are you the biggest idiot in the WORLD! Were you SERIOUSLY going to let that tiger eat you!" he literally yelled, giving the blonde boy one of his best glares.

Naruto just smirked.

"No, I was just waiting for you to admit that you liked me," he replied, earning a rough punch on the shoulder.

Sasuke pouted.

"That wasn't funny! I really thought you were going to die!"

That cause Naruto to snicker louder than he already was.

"That may not have been funny but your face right now is!" Naruto sighed and looked down at the tiger pacing beneath them, "Now how are we going to get away from _that_?"

Sasuke shifted slightly and felt his face grow rather warm.

"We don't. We'll have to wait until someone comes to catch it... it's not like we can just jump down and kill it... then we'd be screwed."

Naruto sighed again more loudly and gave Sasuke a defeated look.

"Then what do we do until then?"

"..."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke failed to produce an answer.

"Well we'll just have to get comfy now won't we?"

Sasuke felt his face grow even hotter as a sudden weight came to rest on his shoulder. Naruto just smirked as he buried his face in the dark haired boy's neck.

"Oh and by the way, I like you too."

Sasuke smiled at that and hesitantly allowed his arm to drape across the smaller boy's back.

"Well, at least some good came out of this..."

EPILOGUE

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom with a loud sigh.

"Ah finally, that stupid bathroom door... locked me in for nearly four hours..." Turning on hearing a soft whimper come from above her, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura, do -not- look up."

Almost immediately, the pinkhaired fighter glanced up and felt her mouth drop nearly to the floor.

"NANI YO-- NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE! ….WITH SASUKE-KUN! EW! STOP TOUCHING HIM! HE MIGHT CATCH YOUR STUPID!" she shouted nearly at the top of her lungs, feeling an oh-so familiar rage begin to boil within her.

Sasuke paled and Sakura could nearly see the concern for her in his eyes.

"She woke it up..." he groaned as Naruto snickered and tried not to look too thrilled.

Sakura glanced around.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-ku--"

The pink haired ninja nearly jumped out of her boots at hearing a low growling noise coming from behind her and a soft, rank breath trailing down her neck. Gulping, she turned around to face non other than the fearsome tiger.

"NANI YO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY! GET THE OVER INFLATED PLUSHIE DOLL AWAY FROM ME!"

End


End file.
